


Alcohol

by midnight12181



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilik muses on Maxi's character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Alcohol  
> Fandom: Soul Calibur II  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Kilik and Maxi are owned and operated by Namco.  
> Warnings: Blink and you'll miss it established relationship, Mentions of violence, Alcohol
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

Maxi is the strangest drunk I've ever met. When he drinks, his entire personality changes. Either he's unbelievably happy, or horribly depressed. While I much prefer the former, the later seems to call to the darker parts of me, feeding those corrupted parts of my soul the pain and anguish it desires.

When he's happy, all he talks about is the last man or woman he'd lain with... in great detail. While that's all well and good when he's talking about other people, I'm not so happy when the size of my rod and what he does with it becomes a conversation topic with anyone in earshot.

However, when he's depressed, like he is now, he gets very quiet, occasionally mumbling about whatever demons have hold of his heart for the time. It pains me to see him like that, but I want to know... I want to know everything about him.

I know what's on his mind right now, and it hurts me almost as much as it hurts him. I never meant for such things to happen. Calamity seems to follow me around like a bad smell. Death and sadness can't seem to leave me be, not even for a moment.

We ran into a pack of lizardmen today. During our travels, Maxi had made an oath on his friends' graves that he would kill any and all lizardmen that crossed our eyesight. He would hunt them to his own premature death, if he could. I'm sure of that.

The leader of the lizardmen seemed to recognize Maxi and me, which infuriated the older man even more. For someone so carefree and so easygoing, Maxi can be as cold-blooded as if he too had a piece of the evil seed in him. My eyes glanced from him to the lizardmen, and I saw the man I'd come to know -- dare I say, love? -- become a ruthless assassin. His only thoughts at that time were to obliterate every last living piece of those monsters. While I admire his dedication to his friends' memories, it scares me a little that someone like him could be that passionate about death. Someone who seemed to revel in all that was alive and beautiful become so enamored by death.

I hated the coldness in his golden eyes. While he normally would look at me with warmth, the ice that he held in his stare was enough to make even me shudder. His only word to me before he began his assault was "Move."

He took a few wounds, as all fighters do, but to see what he'd done to those creatures was unholy. True, they are one of the more vile species of creature on the planet, but they are still a part of nature. He seemed to take joy in cracking their bones, in pounding their flesh into mush with his nunchaku. I could almost see a frighteningly familiar smile on his face, one that took a most perverse pleasure in the control over life and death... one that wanted nothing more than to keep killing until there was nothing left of his enemy, then to proceed onto another enemy, gleefully taking his life until there was no more enemies to fight.

It threw me off that he could be that calculating and possessed... that much like... like me.


End file.
